A different type of World
by Heartless Dragon
Summary: After Heartless from Ansem's computer escaped onto the internet they ended up in Now Sora, Donald, Goofy and the king must travel to fanfiction worlds and, with the help of a fanfiction author, defeat any heartlees they find whilst freeing the worlds inh


**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, don't own it, whatever!

**A different type of world!**

"Gawrsh Donald what is this place?"

"How should I know, and why is it so dark!

"This is the world of fanfiction, where innocent characters are forced to do the authors will."

"You're Majesty! I didn't know you were here!"

"Then what's keeping us safe?"

"Well Sora, we have a fanfiction author with us, and his power allows us to keep our free will."

"That's right, Heartless Dragon's the name. But call me Gavan."

"A HEARTLESS!"

"No, that's just my pen-name. Now let me just type in some light."

Suddenly bright light illuminated the five heroes. They were surrounded by whiteness and seemed to be standing in thin air.

"That's better," commented Mickey.

"So what are we doing here?" asked Donald.

"Well, it seems that some of the heartless from Ansem's computer escaped onto the internet," explained Sora.

"That's right," replied Gavan, "they've ended up on a website called and it's our job to eliminate them."

"The only problem is that they've entered several different fanfiction worlds. We'll have to travel to them and defeat the heartless that we find," added Mickey.

"And perhaps we can release some of the inhabitants from the control of fanfiction," stated Gavan.

"That's incredible! So which world is first?" asked Goofy.

"The world of Doctor Who!" replied Gavan, "hold on a moment."

A glowing door appeared in front of them. Gavan opened it.

"Come on, the world of Doctor Who is through here!" He stated. The five heroes walked through the door.

* * *

They emerged in a London housing estate. Several grim blocks of flats rose up in front of them. A sign on one wall read "Powel Estate".

"So where do we start?" asked Sora.

"Well if my setting is correct, we should be meeting the Doctor right about… now!" As Gavan said this, a loud mechanical grinding noise filled the air. The group turned around to face a large blue box that had just appeared behind them.

"What's a "police public call box?" asked Donald, reading the sign on the box.

"They were quite common in Britain in the sixties," replied Gavan. Suddenly the door opened and out stepped the Doctor and Rose.

"But what is that thing?" asked Sora, "I don't think Police boxes could appear from thin air!"

"That's the TARDIS!" stated Gavan.

"Sorry but, who are you?" interjected the Doctor.

"I'm Sora," explained Sora, "and this is Donald, Goofy, King Mickey…"

"And I'm Gavan," added Gavan.

"I'm the Doctor," stated the Doctor.

"And I'm Rose," added Rose.

"A pleasure to meet you," replied Mickey.

"Doctor can I have a word with you?" asked Rose.

"Course you can," replied the Doctor. They turned away.

"This is mad Doctor; they're Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. They're just Disney characters how can they exist?" asked Rose.

"It's a very universe, how do you know that Tom and Jerry aren't locked in some perpetual combat on another world?" replied the Doctor.

"Well I don't but…"

"Exactly, anything is possible." They turned back. Suddenly a group of heartless appeared between the five heroes and the two time travellers."

"What are they?" asked Rose.

"We'll handle this!" replied Sora. He, Mickey and Gavan pulled out keyblades whilst Donald and Goofy bought out their staff and shield. They beat back the heartless and soon all but one were defeated. The remaining Heartless grabbed an amulet around its neck and pressed it. It disappeared.

"Oh no!" yelled the Doctor. He picked up an amulet from one of the fallen heartless. "These things were outlawed in every part of the galaxy! They punch a hole in time and space and leap through it. If these things get used too much they start to create black holes wherever they puncture the universe."

"Gawrsh we've gotta stop'em" commented Goofy.

"Into the TARDIS!" ordered the Doctor, "we can follow it with these amulets left behind." The group sped into the TARDIS. The Doctor plugged one of the amulets into the control panel, pressed a few buttons then started the TARDIS.

"The inside is bigger then the outside!" commented Donald in surprise.

"Yes, temporal physics you wouldn't understand," replied the Doctor.

"What were those things?" asked Rose.

"Heartless," explained Mickey, "In our world, when someone succumbs to the darkness in their heart they become a heartless. A creature of pure evil that attacks mindlessly."

"That's awful," commented Rose.

"Aha!" exclaimed the Doctor, interrupting the conversation, "I've found them, they're hiding on a spaceship in orbit around the moon about 10 years in your future.

"Let's go," ordered Rose. The Doctor pressed a few more buttons and the TARDIS landed.

"We'll go ahead," stated Sora, "you have no way of fighting them." The five heroes threw the door open and stepped through it. They found themselves in the centre of a huge arena. Thousands of people were seated around the edge and large portcullis blocked in huge gate in front of them. One person in a black hooded robe pulled over his face stood up.

"The Organization!" exclaimed Donald.

"No way, we defeated them!" commented Sora.

"Then you didn't do a very good job," commented the figure. He then addressed the crowd. "Let the bloodshed, begin!" The gate in front of them started to open. There was a rustling sound, like thousands of snakes slithering towards them. It became apparent that the sound was coming from the gate. The warriors drew out their weapons as, faster then you could blink, thousands of heartless burst out of the gate towards them.

**Please review. Chapter 2 coming soon. **


End file.
